The present invention is directed to a lighting stake primarily for use with landscape lighting fixtures and mounting systems. More particularly, the lighting stake is designed for insertion into the ground and supporting a light fixture at or above ground level. In addition, the lighting stake has structural features that facilitate removal and replacement of the lighting stake without the need to cut exiting electrical connections.
Prior art lighting stakes typically include a rigid spike to fix the stake into the ground and a flat disk designed to be flush with ground level. Prior art lighting stakes are of such a design that connection of the same to a light fixture generally requires that the light fixture and ground stake be connected before running any electrical wires. A pass-through is usually provided through the center of the disk to allow electrical wires to be passed through from beneath the disk to above to disk. It is by this pass-through that a light fixture mounted on the prior art lighting stake is connected to an electrical source.
In such prior art stakes, the pass-through is a closed channel that require a free end of the electrical wires to be fed through the opening prior to making electrical connections. By the same token, if an existing lighting stake needs to be replaced because it is broken or the style is being replaced, the electrical connections need to be disconnected. Where the electrical connections is by an uninterrupted wire, such process more often than not requires cutting the wires and then rejoining the wires using wire connectors or similar structures. Such connections introduce possible points of failure, i.e., water intrusion, or a place for undesired voltage drop.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lighting stake that facilitates installation and/or replacement of an existing lighting stake without the need for cutting or otherwise disconnecting electrical wires to a light fixture. A new ground stake should allow for repair and replacement of the ground stake without the need to cut or remove electrical connections. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.